Dark Wu
by mah29732
Summary: The Xiaolin monks are set on their most dangerous Wudai mission yet, and oh they'll have to face something that goes bump in the night or they may become one themselves.
1. Most Dangerous Wudai Mission

Dark Wu

Chapter 1: Most Dangerous Wudai Mission

It was right in mid-autumn, where the likes of four certain Xiaolin monks were heavily training as usual with the daily routines.

"Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, see if you can give it your best towards me" said Omi as the three monks in question surrounded him.

As the three monks charged toward Omi, Omi managed to dodge an attack coming from Kimiko as she attempted to leap and kick him. It was then Clay's turn to attempt to use his elemental powers in the effort to attack Omi but Omi was too agile and quick thus left the likes of his sparing partner to be Raimundo.

"It's just you and me cheese ball" said Raimundo.

"Time to bring it on then" said Omi.

But as the likes of Omi and Raimundo were about to fight, Master Fung along with the likes of Dojo and Master Monk Guan entered the scene.

"I think you four have had enough training already" said Master Fung.

"So what's up?" asked Raimundo as he and the other monks gathered.

"You four are going to be sent on your most dangerous Wudai mission ever" said Master Monk Guan.

"And with all your respect what would that be?" asked Clay.

"There are some very dark Shen Gong Wu that the likes of Heylin forces must never lay their hands on" said Master Fung.

"Let me guess, if we don't get to it first we're going to have a thousand year rule of evil?" asked Kimiko.

"Even worse than that" replied Dojo who was quite shaken by even hearing about it, "we're talking about all eternity and you know that translates into forever!"

"You are to find the Box of Darkness" replied Master Fung.

"Is it quite similar to the likes of the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman?" asked Raimundo.

"Something like that" replied Master Monk Guan, "but this was said to have unleashed horrible demons into this world one such demon known as the vampire."

"Oh come on, we know those don't exist" said Raimundo as he ignored Master Monk Guan's warnings.

"Oh, but they do exist quite indeed" said Master Fung, "have you not heard of the stories of how Master Dashi, Chase Young and Master Monk Guan ran into a vampire?"

"Of course as experience as us warriors are, the most experience Xiaolin warrior is even immune to the bite of the vampire" replied Master Monk Guan.

"But that's impossible" said Clay.

"It's apparently not" said Dojo, "I have seen it myself while I was hiding under some rocks watching the fight. It's also said since the Heylin side is on the side of evil vampires won't touch them either since they are simpatico."

"Well, it's time that you four get going" said Master Fung as he signaled Dojo to enlarge himself, "you don't want to waste anymore time."

Meanwhile as the Xiaolin monks got onto Dojo and headed off into their destination the likes of Jack Spicer was quite busy trying to improve the likes of his Chameleon bots.

"Oh come on Spicer" said Wuya as she came into the scene, "we should really be trying to find more Shen Gong Wu such as the Box of Darkness."

"What do I want to waste my time with such things like that?" asked Jack who was still busy finishing up one of the four Chameleon bots he was working on.

"But the likes of the Box of Darkness is perhaps one of the most powerful tools right next to the likes of the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman" said Hannibal Roy Bean who came right into the scene.

"What do I want with a stupid box when I can just use these new versions of the Chameleon bot to transform into those four Xiaolin losers" said Jack as he pressed a button on the remote control and the four Chameleon bots instantly changed into the four Xiaolin monks.

"Impressive, but apparently the likes of the Box of Darkness is a bigger prize than all the Shen Gong Wu in the world" said Hannibal, "once we acquire it we can live for all eternity to rule this planet with an iron fist."

"So let's get going already" said Wuya.

"Can I at least test our my new version of the Chameleon bot?" asked Jack.

"If it will only shut you up" replied Hannibal with a sigh.

Meanwhile, the four Xiaolin monks along with Dojo were heading to what seemed like a dark place below as dark storm clouds were hovering over what looked like to be a dark castle.

"This place sure creeps me out" said Clay.

"You're telling me" said Dojo, "when Master Dashi was trying to hide that Box of Darkness here, I was even was afraid of the place even though Master Dashi took care of the vampire guardian."

"Oh come on those things don't even exist" said Kimiko.

"Yea, they're no more real than the Easter Bunny" added Raimundo.

"Don't be so sure about that" said Dojo, "Master Dashi fought the head Vampire Guardian here years ago and managed to also defeat him in a showdown."

"Well vampire or no vampire we're going to get that Box of Darkness first before the Heylin forces do" said Omi.

As Dojo landed and the four Xiaolin monks got off of him and began to enter the dark castle, the likes of Jack Spicer along with Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean arrived on the scene with four Chameleon bots and other Jack-bots as reinforcements.

"Are you scared Spicer?" asked Hannibal to which it started to rain quite hard along with thunder and lightning began to fire up.

"N-n-no" replied Jack.

"Then let's head on inside the castle" said Wuya, "if there is a Vampire Guardian inside, I am pretty sure he can aid us in the search for the Box of Darkness after all he won't be able to touch us since we're on the Heylin side."

"Y-y-you mean those exist?!" asked Jack.

"Of course they do" replied Hannibal, "I'm quite friendly with them as I used them against the likes of Master Dashi back in the day."

"I think Jack Spicer would do worse as a vampire than he is as a human mortal" laughed Wuya as she whispered to Hannibal who laughed as a response as the Heylin team went into the dark depths of the castle.


	2. Enter the Guardian of Darkness

Chapter 2: Enter the Guardian of Darkness

While the likes of the Heylin forces had finally entered the dark castle in pursuit of the likes of the four Xiaolin warriors, Jack Spicer was freaking out more than usual along with holding onto Wuya for comfort.

"Oh get off me Spicer" said Wuya as she pushed him away.

"B-b-but I-I'm afraid of vampires" replied Jack as sweat ran down his forehead.

"Don't be such a cry-baby" said Hannibal, "I have talked and used these sort of Vampire Guardians before since the days of Master Dashi, I know all the tricks to make sure the Vampire Guardian won't make you less of what you are by making you immortal."

"You worry too much Master Spicer" said the Kimiko Chameleon bot.

"You programmed these new things to mimic the exact voices and also the behavior of each Xiaolin monk?" asked Hannibal to Jack.

"Yea, why?" asked Jack.

"This gives me one of the best ideas I ever had" replied Hannibal, "all we need to do is run into the Vampire Guardian and I'm pretty sure he can take care of the rest."

As the Heylin forces went deeper into the dark castle, Hannibal led the group to come what looked like some sort of a throne room with a strange dark figure sitting at the head chair.

"Greetings Hannibal Roy Bean, my old friend from the past what brings you to my domain?" asked the dark figure.

"Ah, Count Val long time no see" said Hannibal, "just how are you these days?"

"Oh, just simply guarding my dark Shen Gong Wu known as the Box of Darkness that's all" replied Count Val who got up from his chair.

"We'd be happy to take it off your hands" said Hannibal, "if you don't mind doing one thing that'll ensure a certain group of pesky Xiaolin monks are forced to join the Heylin side with just a simple bite."

"I'll see what I can do with this" said Count Val as he gave an evil grin showing his fangs which spooked Jack Spicer.

"I think I made a number one" said Jack to which Wuya along with Hannibal and even the four Xiaolin Chameleon bots and Jack-bots moved away from Spicer to distance themselves.

Meanwhile in another part of the dark castle, the four Xiaolin monks along with Dojo were searching the dark castle for the likes of the dark Shen Gong Wu.

"Are we any closer to the Box of Darkness?" asked Raimundo to Dojo.

"No, but I'm pretty sure we're getting closer" replied Dojo, "now I wonder where could have the likes of Master Dashi placed the Box of Darkness? I remember one time Wuya almost had it to destroy the world along with also teaming up with the head Guardian Vampire, what was his name?"

"Look what I found, it seems a secret passage way or something to what looks like a dark basement" said Clay as he pressed a stone that was loose in the wall.

"Oh now I remember, Dashi mentioned something about hiding the Box of Darkness in a dark, spooky, uh, basement" said Dojo as he swallowed some air and began to sweat from his forehead.

"Here, let me provide some light" said Kimiko as she used her elemental powers to light up the place.

As the four Xiaolin monks along with Dojo walked down to the dark basement of the dark castle, Dojo's teeth then began to chatter quite loudly to which even annoyed the likes of Raimundo.

"Omi, could you do something about keeping Dojo quiet?" asked Raimundo.

"With pleasure" replied Omi as he used some sort of cloth and tied up Dojo's mouth to prevent his teeth from chattering loudly.

"I can't help it Omi" said Dojo as he was tying up the cloth around his jaw, "I can't help it. That Vampire Guardian to which Master Dashi faced years ago really creeps me out and he still does today."

"Nonsense Dojo, you heard what Master Monk Guan and Master Fung said, that the vampire is nothing more than just a fictional Easter Bunny" said Omi.

"I'm not so sure about the Easter Bunny part as much as about the vampire part either" said Dojo, "I remember Master Dashi doing a favor for him too, the uh, Easter Bunny."

"Well vampire or no vampire we're going to get that dark Shen Gong Wu" said Clay as Kimiko eventually led the three other monks and Dojo to an open platform which was deep down in the dark basement of the dark castle.

"We must be getting closer" said Dojo as he attempted to say it while his mouth was tied up by the cloth by Omi.

"Oh, you're right on the trial" said a familiar deep voice to Dojo.

"Show us your face" said Raimundo as he and the other three Xiaolin monks got into their fighting stances.

"Gladly" replied the deep voice as it revealed Dojo's old arch-nemesis Count Val, "hello Dojo, long-time no see, what have you been up to recently? Training these four new meat?"

"N-n-now s-s-see here" said Dojo, "Dashi gave you a good whooping several years ago, and plus those of us on the Xiaolin side are immune to your vampire bite."

"Oh, that would only be true if you four weren't Wudai Warriors or as in your leader's case a rank above that one" said Count Val, "you would have to be on the lines of a master Xiaolin monk in order to be immune from my bite, and it would only take one bite for you four to join the Heylin forces on the orders of my old friend Hannibal I must give him a big favor indeed."

"Well it doesn't matter what you say" said Raimundo as he along with the three other Xiaolin monks got into their Wudai Orion Formation, "because we're still going to kick your butt."

"Bring it on meat" said Count Val as he also got into his fighting stance.

As the likes of Count Val and the four Xiaolin monks were prepared for battle with each other, the likes of Hannibal Roy Bean was watching from a safer distance while the likes of Jack Spicer along with Wuya, and Jack's four Chameleon Xiaolin bots and his Jack-bots searched the dark depths of the dark basement for the Box of Darkness.

"Go get them Val, do what the likes of my old friend Chase Young failed to do with also the cheese-ball headed one!" shouted Hannibal from afar as he also began to make an evil laugh knowing he was just inches away from "recruiting" the four Xiaolin monks on his side.


	3. One Bite to Join

Chapter 3: One Bite to Join

To the likes of poor Dojo, the scene of the likes of the four Xiaolin monks facing off the likes of Count Val, the Vampire Guardian of the Box of Darkness was all too familiar to the likes of Master Dashi facing the same vampire in question. The four Xiaolin monks charged at Count Val while also charging up their Wudai powers at the vampire.

"Let's go get him team!" ordered Raimundo.

As Raimundo used his Typhoon Boom along with other Xiaolin monks using their elemental powers against Count Val, the vampire managed to quickly dodge the attacks brought onto him by the likes of Raimundo. He then dodged a large fireball coming right at him thanks to the likes of Kimiko along with also a large slab of Earth by Clay and also water from the likes of Omi.

"You call that an attack?" laughed Count Val, "It would only make this much easier for me to force you to join the Heylin side with just a simple bite. See if you can follow me through the catacomb maze throughout the basement."

"Wait guys, don't follow him, it's a trap!" cried Dojo as he pulled on Raimundo's sleeve, "Master Dashi wasn't foolish enough to follow him into the maze, that's where he usually gets his victims!"

As the four Xiaolin monks ignored the wise advice from Dojo, Dojo was still quite worried as it only had been a few seconds before they had left the scene. He was certainly sweating like crazy even making the likes of Hannibal Roy Bean from afar laugh at the sight of poor Dojo's anxious behavior.

"Look at that poor creature" laughed Hannibal, "I sure did enjoy the sort of display that Count Val played for those four Xiaolin monks, I wonder if it'll be possible for him to make them join our cause with just one simple bite, or maybe he'll just let the monks bite each other."

"What do you want us to do about the dragon?" asked one of the Jack-bots to Hannibal which were right beside Hannibal watching the entire thing unfold.

"Why don't you go up and apprehend him" replied Hannibal, "I'm pretty sure Dojo wouldn't mind meeting face to face our new recruits."

As the likes of the remaining Jack-bots began to approach Dojo to apprehend him, the four Xiaolin monks had already made their way deep into the dark maze in the catacombs.

"Now where do you suppose that vermin Count Val went to?" asked Clay, "This is worse than finding a needle haystack."

"I concur, how will we be able to find this Count Val?" asked Omi as well.

"Seems like we should really split up and cover more ground from there" replied Kimiko as she also noticed three separate passage ways.

"Clay and I will be one team" said Raimundo, "Kimiko will go down one way, and Omi the other way."

"Are you sure this is a wise idea, I mean this Count Val stated he can turn us into vampires" said Clay as Kimiko and Omi left to go their separate ways in the maze.

"Well, we'll just have to watch both of our backs and besides Omi and Kimiko can take care of themselves, they're strong enough" said Raimundo as he and Clay began to walk down their designated pathway.

As Clay and Raimundo went down their pathway, the likes of Count Val who was secretly watching the whole thing unfold really from high above couldn't be more pleased.

"They're splitting up" said Count Val to the line on his communicator to which Hannibal had happily provided him with.

"Excellent" said Hannibal on the other end to which in the background two Jack-bots were tying up poor Dojo, "they're weaker when they're divided like this. Bite Kimiko first and she'll go from there."

The scene then switches to where the likes of Kimiko is heading down her path to which she literally lights up the place with her fire elemental power. As she turns one corner, she thinks she might have spot one of the other Xiaolin monks which was really a Chameleon Xiaolin bot Jack Spicer had created.

"That's pretty strange, Omi went into another direction" said Kimiko as she turned around to try to find what she thought was Omi.

But as she turned around, she noticed it was the likes of Count Val.

"You have fallen right into the trap laid out by my friend Hannibal Roy Bean my child" laughed Count Val as he showed his fangs, "now you're going to become part of the Heylin forces with just one simple bite."

"You're going to have to fight me first" said Kimiko as she got into her fighting stance.

"Bring it on then" said Count Val.

As Kimiko charged right at the vampire, Count Val dodged every attack by her as she even charged up her fire elemental power in trying to give Count Val a good kick which sent him flying right up in the air and hitting hard right onto the ground. The count quickly recovered from the attack and charged right at Kimiko giving her unfortunately no time to defend herself. This responded as a very loud scream by Kimiko which could only be heard through the passageway that Clay and Raimundo where heading down to.

"Did you hear that?" asked Clay.

"Sounded like Kimiko" replied Raimundo, "that Count Val must have gotten to her first we better head back."

As the two were trying to head back, Raimundo along Clay felt some sort of gush of wind going back them along with some sort of smell of fire.

"Is it me or is your hat on fire?" asked Raimundo as he noticed Clay's poor hat to which he quickly and promptly had to step on it to get out the flames.

"Man, that Count Val better not have turned Kimiko to do something like this" said Clay after he finished stomping out the flames and placed his burnt out hat on his head.

"Apparently it seems that Kimiko did turn your hat on fire" said Raimundo as he got into his fighting stance as he thought what was Kimiko but really her Chameleon bot counterpart.

But before Raimundo or Clay could implement an attack against what seemed to be Kimiko, the Chameleon bot fled from the scene which prompted the two monks to follow it deeper into the passageway. Which only led the two monks to a dead end and no Kimiko.

"Where on Earth could she have gone to?" asked Raimundo as he began to look around.

"How about right behind you?" asked the real Kimiko who had been turned into a vampire by the likes of Count Val.

"Kimiko, you look different didn't you use to have some sort of a tan?" asked Clay.

"And what's with those fangs?" added Raimundo.

"All the better to have my Brazilian, Texas style bar-bar-que" replied vampirised Kimiko.

The scene switches to the likes of Omi who was still trying to find Count Val in his passageway when he heard the screams of Raimundo and Clay.

"That can not be good" said Omi, "I have to get back to where the main passageways meet."

As Omi raced back to where the three passageways had originally met, he was quite unaware that he was being watched not just simply by the likes of Hannibal Roy Bean but also the likes of Chase Young finally coming into the scene by one of his spies who was a rat. The scene then switches to the likes of Chase Young's lair where he had secretly been watching Hannibal's plans unfolding and being quite jealous that an old friend of Hannibal's was taking down the Xiaolin monks he so desired.

"So Hannibal, you think your old friend Count Val can get away with turning those four monks into your undead vampire servants?" asked Chase while looking through the likes of the eyes of his local spies in the area, "you're more gullible than I thought to even trust an immortal vampire like Count Val. It seems that there should be some sort of an intervention that should come afoot."


	4. Intervention Point

Chapter 4: Intervention Point

Omi was certainly racing against time as he wanted to find out if his friends had already gone to the Heylin side by being bitten by the likes of Count Val as he raced to the main point of where the three main passageways of the maze met. He was only confronted by the likes of Hannibal Roy Bean who held Dojo as his captive with the aid of Jack Spicer's Jack-bots along with Jack himself and Wuya bringing in some sort of black box.

"Hannibal Roy Bean, I should have known someone as evil as you could do something like this" said Omi as he stood ready to fight him.

"Oh Omi, you have found out my dastardly plans, whatever shall I do to stop you?" laughed Hannibal who knew that Omi was quite outmatched as three Xiaolin-turned vampire monks appeared right behind Omi.

"There's nothing that'll scare me into joining your cause, I'm as brave as they come" said Omi.

"Are you willing to take that as a beat partner?" asked a familiar voice to Omi which sounded more snake-like version of Clay.

"W-w-whatever you do Omi, don't turn around" said Dojo who was still being held captive.

But it was too late as Omi turned around he noticed it was the likes of his old Xiaolin friends turned into vampires by the likes of Count Val himself, Kimiko being the head of the three with her two servants.

"W-w-what happen to you three?" asked Omi.

"We serve the likes of Count Val now" replied Raimundo.

"Yes, being now an immortal Heylin vampire has brought us many benefits" added Kimiko as her fangs along with Raimundo and Clay's began to show and eyeing on Omi.

"Uh, why are you three looking at me like that?" asked Omi as sweat ran down his forehead.

"I'm sort in the mood for a little cheese ball desert" replied Kimiko as she gave an evil grin to Omi along with Raimundo and Clay doing the same.

"That's right my children" said Count Val as he laughed while he floated right into the scene, "bite the last Xiaolin monk so that he may join our cause."

"Say count" said Jack as he approached the count with the Box of Darkness, "we got the dark Shen Gong Wu just like you told us where it was."

"Thank you Mr. Spicer, but I'm afraid your service is no longer required" said Count Val as he took the Box of Darkness from Spicer's hand.

"W-w-what do you mean by that?" asked Jack.

"Didn't Wuya or Hannibal ever mention that only the hands of a mortal could pick up the Box of Darkness while it was placed on its display?" asked Count Val, "After the likes of Master Dashi defeated yours truly in a showdown, I was forbidden to touch the Box of Darkness, the ultimate power along with also not being able to leave this castle whatsoever. But since you brought me the box Spicer along with luring these Xiaolin monks to be my servants for all eternity I can leave the castle but to place this castle as the center of my Dark World Order."

"You mean you're still going to share power with me, right, we're on the Heylin side after all, right?" asked Jack.

"I would bite you or assign Kimiko to bite you to join my Dark World Order but apparently you don't fit the vampire criteria and not rain on your parade but you don't seem to do well as someone who is suppose to be on the Heylin side" said Count Val.

"You know, he's right" added Wuya agreeing with Count Val.

"Raimundo, Clay, will you do the honors of exterminating this excuse for a Heylin for me?" asked Count Val as he pointed at Jack Spicer, his four Chameleon Xiaolin bots and his Jack-bots, "And I don't mean making Spicer one of us either."

"With pleasure" replied the vampirised Raimundo as he cracked his knuckles ready for a fight along with the vampirised Clay doing the same.

But before the vampiric Raimundo and Clay could implement their orders against the likes of Jack Spcier, a Roman Gladiator which was really one of Chase Young's warrior servants came out of no where and stepped right in front of the two. As for the likes of Omi as he began to run for his life from the vampirised Kimiko, an Aztec warrior servant of Chase Young stepped right in front of the vampire Kimiko ready to battle with her.

"Chase Young, I should have known he would instigate an intervention against my schemes" said Hannibal.

"Ah yes, Chase Young I knew him since the days he was on the side of good before you changed him to become a Heylin" added Count Val, "but it doesn't matter, he shall feel my wraith again as should my dear old nemesis Master Monk Guan."

As the likes of the vampirised Raimundo and Clay charged toward Jack Spicer, the Roman Gladiator leaped right in front of them and used its shield as a weapon to knock both of them across the room but they managed to recover quite quickly.

"Get out of here, Master Chase Young's orders!" ordered the Roman Gladiator to Jack Spcier, "I'll follow you shortly!"

"Will do!" replied Jack as he along with his Jack-bots and Chameleon Xiaolin bots leaving the scene in quite a hurry.

As the Roman Gladiator servant to Chase Young fought off the vampirised Raimundo and Clay, Omi was still trying to run away from the vampirised Kimiko screaming his poor head off.

"Kimiko, I know you're still someone in there" said Omi as he kept on running for his life, "but I don't want to fight you!"

"Come on Omi, all I want is a taste of you" laughed the vampirised Kimiko as she kept on trying to catch up with Omi.

But before Kimiko could make her move as Omi finally came into a corner, the likes of Chase Young's Aztec warrior servant stepped right in front of her.

"Move aside!" hissed Kimiko at the Aztec warrior which only responded by drawing its weapon.

"Leave the castle, Master Chase Young's orders" said the Aztec warrior to Omi.

Omi followed the Aztec warrior's advice to which the Aztec warrior managed to keep Kimiko at bay as she used her Wudai fire elemental powers against the Aztec warrior which managed to use its shield to deflect it against Kimiko knocking her against the vampirised versions of Clay and Raimundo.

"You three call yourselves vampires?!" shouted Hannibal as he got up, "They're getting away!"

"Let them get away" said Count Val as Omi along with the Aztec warrior left the scene to which the Aztec warrior also grabbed Dojo who was still tied up at the moment, "that's what I want."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Wuya.

"You see, since I have the likes of the fire element on my side, you would think the sun would hurt me but it won't not even the three Xiaolin monks I have bitten" replied Count Val, "that would enable me to send my vampire Xiaolin monks to also go and destroy their old master along with also acquiring all the Shen Gong Wu already stored up in the vault. The same can be said with Jack Spicer's vault."

"Excellent" said Hannibal, "let's move on to phase two of the plan."


	5. Assessing the Problem

Chapter 5: Assessing the Problem

After rescuing the likes of Omi, Jack Spicer and his robots from the likes of the three vampirised Xiaolin monks at the hands of Count Val, the Aztec and Roman Gladiator warriors had led them to a local hideout of Chase Young where they were greeted by other warrior servants of Chase Young.

"Excellent" said Chase who came out into the scene, "I see you haven't been bitten yet Omi."

"Most fortunate" replied Omi, "but what should I do about my three friends?"

"You need to defeat them in a showdown along with the vampire who is controlling them, namely the likes of Count Val himself" replied Chase.

"But my friends and Count Val left to go grab some Shen Gong Wu locked up in the vault back at the temple" said Omi.

"Then that's where we should head first to draw them into a showdown" said Chase as he snapped his fingers to have his warriors untie Dojo, "Dojo, be a dear and help Spicer, me and Omi to the Xiaolin temple."

"With pleasure, glad the lesser of the evils is on our side" said Dojo as he enlarged himself and he along with the Chameleon Xiaolin bots along with Chase, Omi and Jack Spicer got onto him while Chase Young's warrior servants changed themselves into crows and followed Dojo as he flew out of the scene.

Meanwhile, back at the Xiaolin temple, both Master Fung along with Master Monk Guan and some other monks were meditating when a wind gush blew out the fire that was at the center.

"It seems that we may have some unwanted guests" said Master Fung as he got up.

"You mean they were bitten by the Vampire Guardian?" asked Master Monk Guan referring to the fallen Xiaolin monks as he got up.

"Yes, you go and head to the vault with a few other high-ranking monks, I'll hold them off here" added Master Fung as he left the scene.

As Master Fung was preparing himself for a fight with the three fallen Xiaolin monks, the three vampirised Xiaolin monks arrived on the scene with their master-Count Val along with Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean.

"What is our mission master?" asked Raimundo who bowed to Count Val.

"You're mission is to exterminate your old masters and I do not mean turn them to become one of us" replied Count Val as he gave an evil grin showing his fangs.

"Speaking of which" said Hannibal as he noticed Master Fung stepping out in the open, "there's one now."

Master Fung only responded by getting into his fighting stance and became quite prepared to fight the onslaught of the three fallen monks who charged right directly at him. Raimundo in his vampirised form could not become the wind element to which he managed to sneak up behind Master Fung who was quite busy trying to fight off the vampirised Kimiko and Clay who were giving him quite a bit of trouble in spite of Master Fung's experience. Raimundo gave Master Fung a good kick right in the back sending him crashing right against a column collapsing it.

"Wow, you folks can do that?" asked Hannibal who was quite impressed with Raimundo's technique.

"Of course we can, when the fallen Xiaolin monks are under my command they all have the abilities of the vampire" replied Count Val, "Raimundo just demonstrated how we vampires can turn into a simple air.

"I don't think that'll be enough to defeat this Master Fung" said Wuya as she notice him getting up from the pile of rubble and dusted himself off.

Once Master Fung recovered from the sneak attack by the vampirised Raimundo, it was his turn to charge at the three fallen monks but the likes of the vampirised Clay used his powers and used a slab of the ground to uppercut Master Fung right in the air to which Kimiko then changed herself into her fire element, raced up in the air before Master Fung reached the top and kicked Master Fung right down to the ground knocking him unconscious.

"Excellent work" said Count Val who clapped on as the three fallen monks were victorious against their former master, "now time to grab the Shen Gong Wu you have stored here at this temple."

"And next stop with Jack Spicer's place will be a snap from there" added Hannibal as he along with Count Val made their evil laughter.

But their evil laughter stopped once the three fallen monks entered the scene of the vault of where the Shen Gong Wu were located as the likes of Master Monk Guan along with a few other monks stood quite firm ready to defend the stack of Shen Gong Wu.

"Count Val, long time no see" said Master Monk Guan, "what have you been up to lately? Bitten any monks recently?"

"As a matter of fact, yes" replied Count Val as he showed Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko to the stage to prepare them for the fight, "Jack Spicer was also kind enough to give me the Box of Darkness itself as only a mortal hand could break the spell that your friend Master Dashi had placed. Once I gather all of the known Shen Gong Wu, I'll be able to gain the ultimate power once all the Shen Gong Wu are relocated back to my castle."

"That won't happen" said Master Monk Guan who took out his Spear of Guan and was quite well prepared for a long fight, "because you nor the three fallen monks will get pass me."

"Why don't you three go and prove the likes of Master Monk Guan wrong?" asked Hannibal as he began to laugh at Master Monk Guan's remarks.

"With pleasure" replied the vampirised Kimiko as she along with Raimundo and Clay raced toward Master Monk Guan.

The three fallen monks then charged directly at Master Monk Guan along with the few remaining monks guarding the Shen Gong Wu. It was quite easy for Clay and Raimundo to take down the few monks which was just about five or six of them there defeating each one of them with one blow to which Master Monk Guan was quite shocked at the sort of strength being a vampire. As the vampirised Kimiko launched her attack by using her Wudai fire elemental power against the master monk, the master monk used his Spear of Guan and stuck the sharp piece of the spear into the ground, leaped and gave Kimiko a good kick sending her crashing down to the ground but she quickly recovered from the attack.

"You three want to gang up on me?" asked Master Monk Guan as he retrieved his spear and was quite ready for another round.

"Let's finish this once and for all" replied the vampirised Raimundo who showed his fangs and made an evil grin eyeing on the master monk.


	6. Omi Bitten

Chapter 6: Omi Bitten

While the battle between Master Monk Guan and the three vampirised Xiaolin monks were raging on, Dojo along with Chase Young, Omi, Jack Spicer, the Chameleon Xiaolin bots and Jack Spicer's Jackbots and Chase Young's warrior servants had arrived on the scene.

"Well, well, look who it is" said the vampirised Kimiko as she was using one of her fire elemental Wudai powers against Master Monk Guan giving him quite a beating which knocked him straight toward the wall, "it's our cheese ball desert tray."

"They do mean you?" asked Chase to Omi.

"I'm afraid so" replied Omi as he sighed.

"Well we better get those Shen Gong Wu first" said Dojo as everybody got off of him.

"Chase Young, what are you doing here?" asked Master Monk Guan as Jack Spicer's Jackbots were helping him up.

"It seems that we have a common enemy old friend" replied Chase.

"So you think by bringing in the likes of Chase Young can save you Omi from becoming one of my vampiric followers?" asked Count Val as the three fallen Xiaolin monks joined him.

"Just what the heck are you four waiting?" asked Hannibal, "Bite that cheese ball Omi so that he can become one of you guys already."

"With pleasure" replied Kimiko as she showed off her fangs and eyed right on Omi.

"I think you'll have to get pass us first" said a Roman Gladiator and the Aztec warrior who stood right in front of Omi.

"You four" said Chase as he told the likes of a Native American warrior, Zulu, Japanese Samurai and a ninja, "guard the Shen Gong Wu, that's an order."

"You think those four are a match for us?" asked Count Val as he along with the vampirised Raimundo and Clay cracked their knuckles prepared to fight the four warrior servants of Chase Young.

As the three vampires fought the likes of the four warrior servants of Chase Young, the two other warrior servants who were guarding Omi were kept quite at bay by the likes of the vampirised Kimiko. The two warrior servants were kicked around as if they were play things by the vampirised Kimiko knocking each of them unconscious.

"Now for that cheese ball desert that I never got to have" said Kimiko as she eyed on the likes of Omi who shrieked with terror as he ran for his life.

"Where are Chase, Master Monk Guan, Jack Spicer, Dojo and everybody else?!" cried Omi as he began to run all over the place to which the likes of Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya were having quite a fun time watching Omi being in such despair.

"This is quite fun" laughed Hannibal as he noticed poor Omi running from Kimiko as if it were from a familiar old video game.

"By the way, where the heck is Chase and the others anyway?" asked Wuya.

"I think you were looking for us" said Master Monk Guan as the two turned around, they were shocked to see that Master Monk Guan with the help from Chase, Jack Spicer, the Chameleon Xiaolin bots and the Jackbots all had the Shen Gong Wu in their grasp.

"You idiot!" cried Hannibal to Count Val who was still busy fighting the likes of the four warrior servants Chase Young had sent to guard the Shen Gong Wu, "You feel for Chase's diversion!"

"But all should not really be quite lost in this battle" said Count Val as he grabbed one of the warrior servants and threw him against his comrades knocking all of them down as if they were bowling pins.

"I think I can help Kimiko out" said Raimundo as he turned into nothing but a simple gush of wind thanks to his vampire powers.

As the likes of poor Omi began to race around the place, Raimundo who was nothing more now than a gush of wind managed to trip poor Omi, where Omi then hits the floor quite hard.

"Oh, my head hurts" said Omi as suddenly a shadow of the vampirised Kimiko was shown right over him.

"Looks like it's time for our get away" laughed Count Val as he also then provided a smoke screen by also turning into s large gush of wind teleporting the likes of Omi, and also the others from the scene to which only Omi's scream could be heard to which shook Dojo with quite fear.

"That's it!" cried Dojo as he went up to Master Monk Guan, "All the Xiaolin monks have fallen and have become vampires!"

"Dojo, relax, we got everything we need right here to turn them back into normal" replied Master Monk Guan.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jack.

"Those four Chameleon Xiaolin bots, are they for real of copying the moves of the real Xiaolin monks?" asked Master Monk Guan.

"Uh, yea, I was going to use them for a future mission to grab all the Shen Gong Wu for myself" said Jack.

"Well it seems like your inventions are going to have to be of some use for us" added Chase.

"So what do you propose to do now?" asked Master Monk Guan.

"I'm probably sure old Count Val is prepared to head to Jack Spicer's place and grab the Shen Gong Wu from there to go back to his castle" replied Chase.

"Just what the heck happen?" asked Master Fung who was being helped up by another monk as he came into the scene.

"I think we have a major situation on our hands" replied Master Monk Guan.

"You mean we're going to have the help from the likes of Chase Young and also Jack Spicer?" asked Master Fung.

"I'm afraid it's the only choice you have right at this very moment" replied Chase, "you see even before I became on the Heylin side, I fought the likes of Count Val just as the likes of Master Monk Guan, so I think it should be safe that you need the assistance of me along with my warrior servants."

"I think I see your point" replied Master Fung, "you people should make haste back to Count Val's castle. Knowing he'll likely use it as the center of his Dark World Order with the Box of Darkness. You must draw him and the four fallen monks into a showdown before they can complete the ritual of opening the Box of Darkness."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Dojo as he enlarged himself, "Let's get cracking to it already."

Meanwhile back at Jack Spicer's place after the four vampirised Xiaolin monks destroyed what was left of Jack Spicer's Jackbots, they along with the aid of Wuya and Hannibal gathered the rest of the Shen Gong Wu Jack Spicer had been keeping.

"Excellent my children" said Count Val, "everything is nearly complete. I have foreseen that your former master, Master Monk Guan will attempt to stop us with the treacherous Jack Spicer and Chase Young. But in the end they'll never stop us."


	7. Showdown for the Fallen

Chapter 7: Showdown for the Fallen

It was quite a race against time for the likes of Master Monk Guan who teamed up with the lesser of the evils-Chase Young and Jack Spicer to find the likes of Count Val first before he could do a little ritual that'll open the Box of Darkness.

"Quickly, we shouldn't be too far away from Count Val's castle" said Master Monk Guan who was riding on Dojo with Jack Spicer, Chase Young and the four Chameleon Xiaolin bots.

"Excuse me, but this storm is driving my patience and I can't go any faster than this" replied Dojo.

"Well if we don't make it on time we'll have to live in the Dark World Order forever" added Chase, "and I don't like it when Hannibal gets more powerful than me."

"You heard the man, move it" added Jack.

"Yea, yea, I'm moving it" said Dojo as he flew directly toward Count Val's castle, "where do you suppose they might do the ritual?"

"Oh I don't know, how about that courtyard right over there?" asked Master Monk Guan pointing to the vamprisied versions of the four Xiaolin monks along with Count Val, Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya.

"Well, isn't this rude" said Hannibal as he observed Dojo heading down with Master Monk Guan, Chase Young, Jack Spicer, the four Chameleon bots and the remaining Jackbots, "it looks like some traitors are here to ruin the ceremony."

"That will not matter to me" said Count Val, "children will you please deal with them?"

"With pleasure" replied the vampirised Raimundo as he and the three other fallen monks began to getting into their fighting stanches.

"I think I have got an idea" said Chase as he used the Shroud of Shadows to turn invisible.

While the likes of Master Monk Guan, the Chameleon Xiaolin bots and the likes of the Jackbots created a diversion for the four fallen monks to fight, the likes of Chase Young who while still was invisible crept right up to the Box of Darkness as Count Val placed his hands on it.

"Count Val, I challenge you to a two team showdown" said Chase as he revealed himself with the Shroud of Shadows.

"Very well then, state your game" replied Count Val.

"It'll be a simple showdown where we'll use our skills" said Chase, "but there'll be a catch if one of us loses. You lose the showdown the four Xiaolin monks you turned into vampires will become back into their normal selves."

"And if I win, I get to turn the likes of you into my vampiric servant and acquiring all of your powers including controlling those warrior servants of yours" replied Count Val.

"Very well, let's begin, Xiaolin Showdown!" shouted Chase.

Suddenly the entire scenery had changed into a battle arena, on the side of Count Val was the four fallen Xiaolin monks and the other side the likes of Chase Young and the four Chameleon Xiaolin bots.

"Let's go!" shouted both Chase and Count Val, "Gong Yi Tanpai!"

"I'll show you not to mock me by turning the Xiaolin monks onto your side unless if they're my servants instead" said Chase as he began to change into his true dragon-like form and gave a loud roar against Count Val.

"That won't matter to the likes of me" said Count Val as he and the fallen monks got into their fighting stances, "bring it on then."

The fallen monks gathered into the Wudai Orion Formation to which the likes of their Chameleon Xiaolin bots also copied as well.

"That would have been so cool to use these Chameleon bots against those real Xiaolin losers, if they haven't already been turned to vampires" said Jack.

"I think your bots could come of some use in this showdown" said Master Monk Guan as he observed the Chameleon bots also absorbing the Wudai powers of the four fallen monks.

The four Chameleon Xiaolin bots then charged at the likes of the four fallen monks which created a large explosion sending the four Chameleon Xiaolin bots right against the wall along with also the fallen monks.

"I didn't know those tin cans of yours had it in them" said Hannibal who was also in the audience stand with Master Monk Guan, Jack Spicer and his Jackbots and Wuya, "maybe if Count Val loses you can salvage those bots of yours for future use."

"Wow, Chase looks quite angry at Count Val" noted Wuya as she observe the battle between the two began to intensify.

"If there's only one person on this planet who deserves to turn the four original Xiaolin monks to the Heylin side, it should be the likes of me!" shouted Chase as he gave several good punches against Count Val giving him quite a beating sending him crashing against the four fallen monks as they were about to prepare for another attack against their Chameleon bot counterparts, "Let's end this showdown already!"

"Wow, I never seen this before" said Dojo as he observed Chase being involved in the Wudai Orion Formation in his true form with the four Chameleon Xiaolin bots.

As the five charged against the likes of Count Val and the four fallen monks, Count Val couldn't make any major defense but his "children" attempted to defend their "father" by using their Wudai powers as best as they could. But their Chameleon counterparts managed to knock each one of them out like mere flies. It was now the likes of Chase Young's turn who used up all of his energy from absorbing the Wudai powers and launching some sort of a large fireball against the likes of Count Val sending him flying out of the battle arena ending the showdown.

"Wow Chase, you rule!" cried Jack who was back in the Heylin fold.

"Yes" replied Chase as he handed over the Box of Darkness to his old former friend Master Monk Guan, "I think you should be suited to guard this."

"Wow, what happen here?" asked Clay as he was quite dizzy.

"I don't have the thirst for blood anymore" added Kimiko.

"Thank goodness for me" added Omi.

"I think it's time we head back to the Xiaolin temple kids" said Dojo as he enlarged himself.

"So was it Chase Young who saved us?" asked Raimundo as he still had quite a headache.

"Yes, he's apparently the lesser of the evils in all of this" replied Master Monk Guan as he got onto Dojo with the other Xiaolin monks.

As the four Xiaolin monks and Master Monk Guan sped off into the distance on Dojo, the likes of Count Val who was quite beaten from the showdown with Chase Young was eyeing on the four with such anger and thirst for revenge.

"Next time I encounter you four monks, you four shall not join my cause but rather you four are more of an obstacle as the likes of the so-called evil counterparts" said Count Val as the scene ended with his evil laughter.


End file.
